Vacation
by ObviousLove
Summary: Two weeks...Falman, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Riza, and Roy... one house..seven bedrooms... on vacation..what could go wrong?
1. Vacation

_**A little note..here are the ages:**_

_**Breda: 25 Years Old**_

_**Fuery: 24 Years Old**_

_**Falman: 27 Years Old**_

_**Havoc: 28 Years Old**_

_**Mustang: 29 Years Old**_

_**Riza (yes, she gets her first name): 25 Years Old**_

"Why?" Riza questioned her superior.

"It isn't going to be awful. It is just for fun, plus we all need one." he replied.

"But, the beach?"

"We all like the beach, Lieutenant. It is going to be fun" Havoc replied to her as he lit a new

cigarette and put it back into his mouth.

"We are all family here. It isn't going to kill you for a two week vacation." Feury replied.

Finally, about a half hour of arguing, she gave in. So in three days, they would all be sharing one

house, with seven bedrooms, 6 and a half bedrooms, on the beach for two weeks.

What could go wrong?

Three Days Later~

"We're here?" Fuery chanted. He was the most excited about it. He almost bounced out of the

car. "Woah..this house is huge." He stated looking up at the house.

"We have six people here, what did you expect?" Havoc questioned him.

The house had a porch that went around the front. It was as white as snow but with a tan roof. It was two stories high and had an attic to it. There was a wooden swing on the right corner of the porch. The doors were of course, screen doors. If there was a glass door on it, it must have been taken down.

As Riza got out of the car, because she rode alone out of the two cars, everyone expected her to dress differently, but she didn't. A simple black tank top covering her tatoo, jean shorts only going around two inches above her leg, and teal flip flops.

_'Dammit' Roy thought._

_'Why can't she be normal?' Havoc complained._

_'This house is so huge!' Fuery thought._

_'I don't know what they were expecting, but Hawkeye is not that kind of girl.' Falman thought to himself._

_'Only she would.' Breda stated 'Most girls wanna, show off to guys, but nope...she is still dressing normally'_

"What?" Riza asked noticing them as she went around to get her luggage.

"THIS HOUSE IS HUGEEEE!" Fuery once again stated.

"I think we all know that." Breda responded to him.

"Okay, you guys can go kill each other for rooms and I will take whatever is left." Riza stated.

"Thank you!" Falman said along with everyone else as they took their luggage and ran into the house.

_'Hopefully Rebecca can take care of a dog for two weeks.' Riza thought._

About five minutes later, they all decided whose room was whose for the next two weeks. When they were all finished, Falman came down to tell Riza.

"Your room is either to the far right or the room at the end of the hall on the other side." he told her.

"Okay, thank you very much." she replied, picking up her luggage.

"Want some help?" Falman asked her.

"Sure. Thank you." she told him. When they finally got up to her room, Falman put her bag down onto her bead.

"Make yourself at home, Hawkeye."

"You too." she smiled and he smiled back to her.

The room was about the size of her apartment bedroom, it had a balcony though.

_'Why didn't any of the guys want the balcony?'_

Riza walked outside to see what the balcony showed. It was breath taking. It wasn't the beach but it was the town behind it. And beyond the town was the mountains with a sunset backround.

_'Wow' Riza thought. 'The guys are missing out. But then again, they probably got windows of the beaches view... mostly because the perverts want to spy on the girls'_

Riza walked back into her room to start unpacking. Luckily, her room had drawers, cause unlike ordinary people, she had shorts and tank tops. She packed two formal dresses just in case they ended up going somewhere she needed one.

"Riza?" Roy asked as he poked his head into her room.

"Hello, sir." she replied "What are you doing?"

"Riza..Riza...Riza. We are on vacation..you can call me Roy"

"Okay, Roy. What are you doing here?"

"Me and the other guys were thinking about going to a bar or resturant for dinner..you wanna come?"

"Sure. What time is it now?"

"Around seven..so we were planning on leaving around seven thirty."

"Okay, I'll be down there."

"Okay, bye."

Seven Thirty~

"Fuery...why do you have a camera?"

"Because, Riza, I want to remember this." he smiled back at her.

"Okay, where is everyone else. It's seven thirty-five."

"They are probably fixing their hair."

"True that. It only took me like five minutes. It shouldn't take them this long."

"Yeah, but know Mustang and how he is a womanizer, it does take him this long."

"Then what about Falman and Breda, they aren't womanizers." They then heard someone walking down the staris, and Riza couldn't believe what she saw.

**_Reviews are always loved. :) ENJOY!_**


	2. Night Out

"Colonel-" Riza started to speak, but then Roy cut her off.

"Roy" he stated.

"WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG JUST TO LOOK NORMAL?" she questioned him. It was now around seven forty-five.

He looked as he always did. He was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. His normal going out clothes. His hair was a mess, but like all the other woman except Riza, they would love it and want to sleep with it.

Breda and Falman walked down the stairs both looking at each other with questioning looks.

Breda was in a red jacket with a white shirt underneath it. He had the look-casual-but-it-really-took-me-an-hour-to-get-this-hair look. His jeans were a bit lighter than Roy's dark jeans. He looked like he was her age.

Falman was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and grey jeans. He looked the most reckless and he was looking like he was twenty two...but obviously not. Maybe there was a different side of him that she never knew about. The only way you could tell it was him was by his always grey hair.

"How could you have missplaced it?" Breda asked Roy. Normally, he didn't loose things that were important to him, unless they were girls.

"Missplaced what?" Fuery questioned them.

"Our Military card. We were going to use it to pay for our dinner... this is a military paid vacation after all." Roy replied. He gave a teasing smirk to Riza, she let out a quick sigh. She didn't like it when he went all smartass.

_'Best not argue.' she thought._

"Are we all ready?" Falman asked. He was followed by a chorus of agreements. "Alright, lets go."

Everyone walked out the door. The first thing that they saw in the streets were stores, and resturants. At the far end of the walkway though was a bar. Riza was once again, out numbered.

The bar wasn't over crowded, so Riza felt fine. But of course, the guys couldn't keep their eyes off the insanely drunk and slutty girls. But most of them were in there teens, so none of them had a chance. Most of them though were guys.

The waitress was a slut. Her green low-cut top was exposing the top of her pink-lace bra. Her shorts were so short, Riza had seen underwear longer than that. Her skin was a dark brown, she looked like she got a really good tan. Her dark eye lashes and blue eyes made it hard to believe that she was a whore.

"How many people?" she demanded.

"Six please" Havoc said. He obviously had a nose-bleed coming and was hiding it.

"OOOOOkayyyy" she said, turned around and started to walk, her ass swinging back and forth. She finally got to a round table booth in the back of the room. She set down six menus and asked "This okay?"

"Yes, thank you" Falman replied to her.

"My pleasure" she replied and stood next to Havoc. "Let me know if you need anything. Kay?" she said and patted Havoc on his chest. She turned around and walked away, ass going left to right. She was about to turn, then she looked at him, smiled and walked around the corner.

The room had around ten other seats and only about eight of them were filled.

"Damn..." Breda said.

"I know right." Havoc replied staring at the same spot she walked out. After about five more seconds, they all sat down. Riza was on the outside, sitting next to her was Fuery, then Falman, Breda, Roy, and Havoc. They had all been talking about what to do for vacation.

"So tomorrow we are just going to hang around the beach." Roy stated.

"Then on Tuesday..." Falman started. None of them really knew the area so they couldn't really know what to do. Not even Riza looked at things to do.

"Well what do you want to do Riza?" Breda asked her. Breda saying her first name made her look at him. She honestly just wanted to go home and look after Black Hayate..but she was dragged somewhat on this vacation.

"I don't know. I might just find a good book to read" she stated looking up at the rest of her men. They were oddly suprised, they shouldn't be though. It was still same old Hawkeye.

"Is that all you are going to do?" Havoc asked her.

"Read. Well I am not going to go swimming, that's for sure."

"Why not?" Fuery asked

"Because I just don't like swimming." Riza replied. Breda was about to ask her a question,but then the waitor came. Riza secretly thanked him under her breath.

"Hello. My name is Christopher Mathuews and I am your waitor tonight, may I take your orders?" the waitor asked. He was around 5' 7" and skinny. He was wearing a grey shirt with ripped up jeans. His hair was slicked back, but it looked like it was brown. His eyes were a dark shade of green, one that would make any girl fall for him.

"I am Jean Havoc"

"I'm Roy Mustang."

"Heymans Breda"

"Vato Falman"

"Kain Fuery."

"And I am Riza Hawkeye." she said and looked up at him.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Berthold Hawkeye" he asked her as he looked down at her.

"Yes it would, why?" they stared at each other for what looked like hours..but was really only around ten seconds. The silence ended when Riza said "Oh my god."

"Now you remember me." He said with an evil smirk coming across his face.

They all turned to Riza, then back at Chris, then Riza.

"I have to go." Riza said. She stood up and fast-walked out of the room.

Roy was about to get up when Fuery said "Let me."

"Why you?" he questioned him.

"Because I am more sensible than you." Fuery then left the room not allowing Roy to respond to him.

Riza ran, she just ran. She didn't run towards the house though, that would be the first place they would think of going to find her. She could never let them know. Never. She finally ran enough when she decided she was safe. She sat down on the beach, on the edge of the water.

Everything seemed so peaceful. The water sounded peaceful. The moon was a full-moon and looked beautiful. Nobody was on the beach, only her. The only thing ruining it was her sobs.

Sobs of memories of her past.


	3. Let Go

"Have you seen her?" Fuery asked the waitress they saw earlier after he gave her a description of what she looked like.

"She went down the street to the right and then down to the beach on the other side of town." she replied. Fuery gave her a confused look, "Everyone goes there, or at least I would because barely anyone goes onto that beach"

"Thank you so much." Fuery said and ran out, following her directions. It didn't take him that long to get there, it was small town and barely anyone was out at night, or at least this late at night.

"Riza!" Nothing. "Hawkeye!"

Riza looked up to see Kain Fuery. "Fuery?" she looked at him with a questioning glance. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." he said gasping for breath, he hadn't noticed how fast he had been running.

The moonlight seemed to hit her face perfectly, making her look almost like a goddess. "Why did you run out like that?" He said as he sat down next to her on the sand. The sand was rather cold for night but he didn't mind and niether did Riza.

"It's nothing you would care about." she said "Just a guy I met in the past."

"Riza, you are one of my closest friends, you can tell me anything and you know that."

"It would take to long to explain."

"I have time."

"That is not what I meant."

"Then just give me the short story on it."

"Basically..." she started to say then mumbled something too low for Fuery to understand.

He looked at her questioningly. "What?" he said "Sorry Riza, I can't hear you."

She sighed a little bit before she spoke again. "I was engaged to him." she said.

Fuery couldn't believe it, Riza Hawkeye ENGAGED. His mouth nearly hit the floor when he heard her speak. Nothing came to his mind. He could never imagine that Riza Hawkeye, first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, top military sniper Riza Hawkeye, more manly than Falman Riza Hawkeye was engaged. He always knew that she was beautiful, but he could never imagine that. Why didn't she tell anyone.

"I was nineteen, and Roy was in the academy." she looks at him with her 'serious eyes' and said "You better not tell anyone about my past, I would like to keep it to as little people knowing as possible."

"I swear I won't." he said with his 'serious voice'.

"Good" she said and continued her story. "As I was saying, my family needed money, Chris had a lot of money. I did know him, but just for around a week or so, then his family got robbed and the engagement was broken." she looked out at the ocean "There is still a lot more than that to it, but that is the short story."

"Who else knows?"

"Only me, Chris' family, my father, and now you" she said standing up. "I am heading back to the house, you may go back to the bar."

"You need dinner"

"I can wait till the morning, I lost my appetite" she said.

"Very well then" he said standing up "So can I, plus the guys are going to be annoying me about what happened to you."

"Yeah, I am really sorry about all this."

"It is no problem." he said "Thanks for sharing your sercret with me."

"Yeah" she said. There was a long period of silence until someone finally spoke. "We should get back to the house now."

"Right, Fuery."

"Riza, we are on vacation, you can call me Kain."

"Okay then, as you wish."

The walk there was a lot more relaxing, Riza got to know Kain Fuery a little bit more, they talked about Black Hayate and Riza's 'unique' way of training him. They even talked about Roy a little bit, but that didn't last more than thirty seconds. They also talked about what the guys were doing that night and wondering what time they would get home, and if they would get home.

"So if they aren't back by two in the morning, we will going searching the town."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Riza replied to his suggestion.

"You want something to drink?" he asked as he entered the house and walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

"I can just get some water." she replied. She opened the cabinet and took out a small glass and walked over to the refrigerator and took out a gallon of water and started pouring some into the glass.

"I will probably have the same, there isn't that much in here to drink." he said as he closed the door and walked over to the cabinet to grab a glass and started to pour his drink.

They spent the rest of the time out on Riza's balcony talking about what they were going to do on vacation. He wanted to swim and sight see. Riza just wanted to read but wouldn't mind sight seeing.

"Well, I am actually going to get some sleep."

"Right now?" Fuery asked her as she got up from her chair.

"I don't care if it is eleven at night, probably early for you, but I am tired." she said.

"I guess I can read for a little while" he said getting up from his seat.

They both walked over to her door.

"Well goodnight, Riza"

"Goodnight Kain." She said.

None of them knew what they were doing. He leaned in and she leaned in. As their lips touched, sparks went flying.


	4. Two Wrongs Make A Right

_**Hehe, I left you hanging. Also I am up at my grand parents house somewhere in Florida so there is no internet and I wrote the next like 5 chapters, I will try to find internet to upload them xD wish me luck but for now please enjoy, and just for the record I don't have enough will power to write sex, I am only 14.**_

They finally seperated from one another. A small blush appeared across both Fuery's and Riza's face. Riza looked at the floor trying to hide it. Fuery tried to speak. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry." he finally said.

"Oh, um yeah me too." Riza responded, looking up at him. Her cheeks were now a lighter color. She was about to say something, when they heard all the other men walk in. Both were suprised that they came home so early.

"We should just forget about it," Fuery said "go back to being friends."

"Agreed." She replied and both shook hands.

"I am going, to uh, go downstairs and make sure they are okay."

"Thanks, I am going to go to sleep." she said, starting to close the door as Fuery walked out, but she didn't close it all the way, she wanted to listen to what they were saying.

"Is she okay?" Breda asked.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"What was that all about anyways?" Havoc asked him, he flicked on his lighter.

"Outside, please" Falman asked him. "And, it is 11:15 at night"

"Nevermind then." he said as he put his lighter in his pocket.

"She doesn't want to talk about it and you might not want to bring it up."

"We weren't going to." Havoc said.

"Where's Roy anyways, I thought he would be the most concerned, or is he having a-"

"NO!" they all said.

"He does care, and I could have sworn that he walked in with us." Falman said.

"All of us saw him walking home with us." Breda said.

"I am sure he will show up in the morning, he can handle himself." Kain said.

"Yeah, let's all go to sleep." Havoc suggested and was followed by a lot of agreements.

In Riza's bedroom, she was standing by the door listening into the conversation. She also didn't hear Roy got in. Then she heard footsteps on the balcony. She went to the doors and moved the curtains trying to see who was out there.

"Roy? What are you doing?" she asked as she open the door.

"I was worried about you. It isn't like you to act like that."

"I am fine, thank you."

"Are you sure, Riza?" he asked, making sure he used her first name.

"Yes, I'm sure." she said looking him in the eye and trying to show him that she was fine.

"Come with me."

"Are you okay?" she asked, she already knew he wasn't drunk.

"I am fine, thank you." he said quoting what she just said. This caused her to have a small smile appear on her face.

"Okay." she said and followed him down the balcony steps.

It was now 11:30 at night, and when they got far enough from the house he asked "So, Riza. Why do you have that bandage around your waist?"

She was suprised that he knew, she hadn't told anyone about the bandage. Not even her best friend, Rebecca.

She looked up at Roy with suprised-eyes. "How did you know?"

"I can just tell." But that was the furthest thing from the truth, he was just staring at her waist almost everyday and noticed when it increased by not even half a centimeter. "You can tell me."

"I got surgery done on my ribs and when they went to begin, some one screwed up and I now have a scratch across my stomach, I have no idea how they mess up that much though."

"Why did you have to get surgery done?"

"One of the missions we had, I got shot in the ribs, but I just walked it off."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't want pity" she replied "And no one asked."

"Oh"

"Just drop it." she said.

Why doesn't se ever talk about herself. She is so strong most of the time, all of the time. She ever lets her emotions of complains about the missions or work she has. He thought to himself.

"What ever you say." He replied to her. He noticed now that she was a couple feet ahead of her.

She turned around too look at him. Her if he hadn't known her, he would have thought she was a model. Her hair was down, it was a lot longer that way. A few inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep red, almost brown and simply beautiful. The moonlight hit her body so elegantly that she looked beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

"Sir, are you okay?" she questioned him. Apparently, he was staring at her.

"Yes. And once again we are on vacation, so you may call me Roy, not sir, or Colonel. Just Roy." he told her.

"Very well then." she replied. "So why did we come out here anyways?"

"You just seemed like you needed to relax some."

"Oh, well thank you." she starts to walk away again and Roy follows her trying to catch up to her.

"One more thing Riza" he said, making sure to use her first name. She stops as he stops right behind her.

"Yes?" she said as she turned around and was stopped by his lips against her.

It was so wrong, but at the same time, so right,

So two wrongs do make a right.

_**I love how I always stop you there.**_

_**So yeah I am not going to write about them having sex and all, but I might change it. So yeah XD. How's life?**_


	5. Let Them Go

_**Sorry for the wait! AAAAHHAHA no internet so then my computer ran out of battery but I am back home. MMMMWWWWWWWAAAHHAHAHAHHA!**_

Everytihng was just right, the moon was shining, the sound of waves relaxed both of them, and no one was there, it was all perfect. It looked as if it was a movie.

She took her chance when she had it, she put her arms around his neck as he lowered his hands down to wrap around her waist. They were no longer passionatly kissing each other, it was no an all out make out.

They finally broke apart for breath.

"We should start going back now." she said as a blush appeared on her face.

"No." he said as he took her arm and forced her into a kiss.

She knew it was wrong, and he knew it was wrong. But none of them cared at all.

"Where the hell is he?" Breda asked, knowing that no one knew.

"I would have told you if I knew." Falman responded.

"Riza isn't here either." Havoc said as he walked in.

"What do you mean Riza isn't here?" Fuery questioned.

"And niether is Roy." Falman commented, everyone ignoring Fuery.

"You don't think..." Breda said.

"The chief and Riza..." Havoc continued.

"Are off in some random hotel room getting drunk and having sex all night do you?" Fuery continue.

"Well then..." Havoc tried to say.

"We should wait until the morning." Falman finally said.

"If they aren't back by the morning, then we will go looking for them, for now lets just all go to sleep." Breda said as he was followed with agreements.

When they finally broke apart Roy started to talk. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"What?" she said out of confusment, even though she plainly heard what he said.

"Have you had dinner yet?" he repeated.

"No, but what has that got to do with anything?" she questioned him again.

"Come on" he said walking past her and obviously ignoring her question. "You need to eat."

"It's eleven thirty at night, sir." she replied, realizing that she just called him _sir._

He turned around too look at her. "What did I tell you about calling my sir?"

"Sorry." she replied.

"So are you going to come with me to dinner?" he asked her with his black eyes and the wind blowing a little bit making his hair ruffle.

"Sure." she said. How could she say know to those eyes.

"Good." he replied. "Come on" he said as he reached out his hand. She gracefully took his hand as they started walking down the street. He purposly avoided the bar they were just at. "So what are you hungry for?"

"I'm not really hungry, are you?" she asked.

"I actually am, I skipped dinner."

"Why would you do that?"

"I was worried about you."

"You were?"

"We all were."

"Sorry about that."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, sorry. Please just leave it at that."

Roy sighed a little before he finally said "Okay, I will respect that."

"Thank you."

"So where would you like to go?"

"How about right here?" she said as they walked up to a resturant.

"Sure." They walked in and the first thing both of them noticed was that Riza, was the only girl.

"Hello, two people?"

"Um, yeah." Riza said to the waitress.

"Make it three." one man said, he was obviously drunk.

"I'm sorry. I am not a hooker, and I don't give a damn how drunk you are. When you stop staring at woman's breasts and only think about sex then I will talk to you. Kk? Bye." Roy was staring at her in shock that she would say that to a man she didn't even know. "So two please." she said.


	6. Dinner

_**Am I killing you? X/ i am good at updating. But the good news is that I already have three nights planned out. HAHAHAHA! ;) but let me know, what pairing do you like best?**_

_**RoyxRiza ()**_

_**RizaxHavoc (my friend is OBSESSED with them)**_

_**RizaxFuery (...)**_

_**RizaxBreda (-shot-)**_

_**RizaxFalman (-explodes-) (-comes back to life-) (-explodes again-) (because exploding once just wasn't enough)**_

"Good evening. I am Jeff can I start you off with any drinks tonight?" The waitor asked, his hair was shaggy and blonde. It reached down to about his neck. He looked to be around nineteen.

"Hi, can I have a glass of water?"

"You are at a bar and you are ordering _water_?" he questioned Riza.

"Yes. Thank you." she replied to him.

"You sure? That is pretty lame? You are over twenty one. Why not have a drink?"

"Because I want water."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay whatever you say. And you sir?" he turned to Roy and asked him.

"I will have the same." he replied to Jeff. He started to set the menus on the table.

"Seriously? Water? Both of you. You are at a freakin' bar."

"It is also eleven thirty at night." RIza responded.

"You are also at a bar."

"At eleven thirty at night."

"Yeah but-"

"We ordered water." she replied to him giving him a glare.

"Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed and ran off to get them their waters.

"Well that was rude." Roy stated.

"Well he was-"

"I meant him. Not you."

"Oh, then never mind." she responded to him while opening up the menu. A lot was on there, but she wasn't hungry so she looked at the appitizers. "What looks good on here?"

"You do." she heard a voice say.

"Roy..." she started to say to him. _Was he drunk?_

"It wasn't me." he said looking up from his menu.

She looked behind her, and sure enough there was another drunk man. He looked around her age. He had sea green eyes and dark black hair, almost like Roy's.

"So whatcha up tooooo?" he asked as he climbed into the seat next to Riza.

"Can you, like, not be here?" Riza asked.

"Awwww why nottttt?"

"Cause I don't know you..."

"You wanna?" he asked. She then shot him the same glare that she shot the waitor when he wasn't leaving them alone. He then got up and said "Dammit, can't a guy find any girl to have a one night stand with."

That statement made Roy want to kill her right there. He never showed it, but when other people hit on Riza, it made him want to fry the guy. He knew it was unfair that he could get any girl he wanted, most of them being the girl Havoc either liked or dated or was dating. He knew it was wrong going around and having one night stands, but some of them he dated for around a month. The lucky ones. He barely ever got that feeling though, Riza never did talk about her social life. He only knew she had a boyfriend once when he saw him give her flowers on Valentines Day and she kissed him.

Riza didn't like being in this bar. It was way to loud and it had too many drunk people in it, and making it better, she was the only girl in there. The food better be good. She stared down at the menu. There were a lot of different types of food on there.

_Why did he take me out to dinner at eleven thirty at night?_

"What are you going to order?" Roy asked.

"I'm not sure. It is eleven thirty at night, I could have waited till the morning to eat." she stated.

"You need dinner, and plus it has been a while since we have talked, just the two of us."

It was true. Ever since they both joined the military, they could barely ever go to dinner together or just visit each other's houses. Too many rumors would start up and the frat. laws. But now, since they were on vacation then they could go out to dinner by themselves and do whatever they wanted to.

A different waitor came back carrying their waters. He had red hair. He looked to actually be around Riza's age. The room didn't have enough lighting to tell if he was her age or not.

"Hi, sorry about that. What would you two like for dinner?" he asked us not looking us in the eyes.

"I am just going to have a garden salad please." Riza said handing him the menu.

"Okay, thank you." he responded.

"I am going to have the pasta and meatballs please." Roy said handing him the menu.

"Okay. Thank you." he then walked away with the menus in hand.

"So what have you been up to besides work?" Riza asked him and took a sip of her water.

"Nothing much. Been to the bar a couple of times."

"Getting your ass drunk and going around having one-night stands." Riza said after puttng her glass down. When she did, a playful smile crossed her face.

He laughed a little bit before responding. "You know, everyone takes me for such a playboy."

"That's cause you are." she said.

"I am not." he responded with a smile on his face.

"Are too." she replied back at him.

"How would you know?" he said and gave her a suspicious look.

"Because I grew up with you." she responded with a little laugh.

"Yeah, but I have grown up."

"Have you?" she asked him smiling the whole time as he laughed.

"I so have."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"You sure"

"Completely positive."

They both laughed at the small joking argument that they were having. It had been way to long since they've see each other. They use to spend everyday together as kids, until Riza went off to boarding school and Roy went into the academy.

"Well..." she started. "Not that much. Nothing has really changed. I still read, practice shooting, but the only thing new is..." she let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." she said as she lifted her glass to her mouth and started taking sips from it.

"Come on, tell me."

"Promise not to laugh."

"Promise." he said holding out his pinky finger. "Remember from when we were little?"

"Of course" she replied. She linked her pinky finger with his and shook on it. "Every weekend Rebecca and I got fencing."

"You fence?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"You promised not to laugh." she stated.

"I wasn't laughing, I am just suprised that you would fence. Also, Rebecca?"

"Yeah, we fence." she replied.

"Who usually wins?"

"Do you have to ask that?" she said giving him a playful smile.

"I guess it isn't neccesary." he said smiling. "What else?"

"Horseback riding."

Roy almost choked on his water when he heard that. "Seriously?"

"Roy.."

"I never promised I wouldn't laugh."

"You asshole."

"You grew up with me."

"I suppose that one was coming.

They both went on talking for around another ten minutes when their food came. The waitor placed the meals down on the tables. Steam was coming off of Roy's plate, so when the waitor left he pushed it away a little bit for it to cool off.

"What? The flame alchemist can't take some heat?" she teased him.

"Shut up. It is hot." he responded.

"No freakin' way." she stated with a sarcastic tone.

"Woah! Did Riza Hawkeye just make a joke using sarcasm?" he teased her.

"You just realized that." she stated and they both laughed.

They both finished up their meals and walked back to the house, laughing the whole time. They finally got back to the house at around twelve thirty in the morning. Roy walked back up onto her balcony with her. She turned to face him and she smiled, saying goodnight and walking away was what she had planned, but didn't want.

"Thanks for dinner."

"No problem, it was fun just us hanging out."

"Yeah it was." she smiled at him, he leaned in for one last kiss. He pressed her lips against his when they broke apart, he didn't want this night to end. He just wanted it to go on, and on and on. Never ending. He wondered if it could ever get better than this, but it did when she wrapped her arm around his neck, not allowing the kiss to be broken. Her other arm was grabbing his shoulder.

They finally had to break apart. But as soon as they did, they got back together again. This time with more pressure and force. Some how his tongue managed to snake into her mouth. She honestly didn't mind when it did so. She loved having him this close. Nothing stopping them, nothing at all.

_**I just need to say one thing...PASTAAAAAAA~~~~3 MY LIFE IS COMPLETE BECAUSE ROY ATE PASTAAAAA! (it is from Hetalia WATCH IT! LING, HAVOC, AND OTHER PEOPLE ARE IN IT! :D :D). SO yeah, please review and such such such. AAHH we had like a week power outage so I couldn't upload anything :( *upsetness* also, who thinks that they will make a second series of FMA? I must know! I also need another good anime to watch. I have seen:**_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (NO FREAKIN WAY!)**_

_**Suzuka (YASUNOBU AND MIKI BELONG TOGETHER! WTF? AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO SEES IT! and how can yamato still like suzuka? seriously, in real life he would have stayed with honoka if she didn't break up with him)**_

_**School Rumble**_

_**Ah! My Goodness**_

_**Hell Girl**_

_**Kaze No Stigma (Kazuma and Roy are tied for smexyness :3 )**_

_**Romeo x Juliet (TEAM TYBALT AND JULIET FOR THE WIN!.. then I found out they were related and died)**_

_**Gunslinger Girl**_

_**Soul Eater (Death The Kid for life and Death :3 and I like Soul...he is smexy and reminds me of Roy)**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club (once again, Vic and Caitlyn play each others love intrests)**_

_**NANA**_

_**Hetalia (PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA~)**_

_**THIS BITCHY OTAKU NEEDS MORE!**_

_**And the waitor was suppose to be Italy, but words can't describe how cute he is :3**_


End file.
